La nouvelle loi
by Emy64
Summary: OS: Le Ministère fait passer une loi de force. Après un moment de fureur, Sirius y trouve son compte, mais pour pouvoir l'exploiter au mieux il doit grandir… Or quand Sirius a une idée en tête, il ne voit rien en petit… Fluffy sans prétention, Slash


**Titre : La nouvelle loi**

**Résumé : Le Ministère fait passer une loi de force. Après un moment de fureur, Sirius y trouve son compte, mais pour pouvoir l'exploiter au mieux il doit grandir… Or quand Sirius a une idée en tête, il ne voit rien en petit… Fluffy sans prétention, Slash**

* * *

**Pov Sirius**

_ Quoi ?!

Je grimaçais. James avait réussi à crier encore plus fort que moi, et comme tout le monde s'y était mis en même temps ça donnait… Ce n'était tout de même pas tous les jours qu'on apprenait pareille ânerie ! J'aurais dû pouvoir en rire, mais j'en étais incapable. Malgré le ridicule de la situation, j'étais terrifié.

_ Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça, ils n'ont pas le droit !expirais-je paniqué.

Mon meilleur ami m'entendit, bien que je ne me sois pas exprimé très fort. Son sourire amusé laissa place à de l'inquiétude puis de la compassion. Il savait pourquoi j'étais terrorisé, mais il ne comprenait pas vraiment la mesure du problème. Bien sûr, il devait saisir le fond, mais pas la plus grande ombre au tableau…

_ Ça va aller Sirius, me promit-il. Ils n'ont pas le droit de nous l'imposer. On passera au-dessus des règles, comme d'habitude.

_ Je ne crois pas monsieur Potter, pas cette fois, répliqua une voix sage mais amusée.

Et en plus il fallait qu'on se fasse attraper par Dumbledore. Car oui, pour parfaire cette comédie c'était notre cher directeur qui nous avait annoncé la nouvelle. Nous étions en ce moment même dans la grande salle pour « la grande annonce » et maintenant tous les élèves nous regardaient puisque James avait une fois encore parlé trop fort.

_ Ne croyez pas que vous avez été trahis par vos enseignants et les elfes de maison pour autant. Nous ignorions tous cette histoire de potions jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit effective chez chacun de nous. Je ne saurais même pas vous dire quand Poudlard a été infiltré, mais sachez que c'est pour le mieux. Cette initiative a pour but de rendre la population sorcière plus heureuse, plus épanouie.

_ Ils ne peuvent pas forcer les gens à se mettre ensemble, à s'aimer !exultais-je.

Car oui, c'était bien de ça qu'il s'agissait. Le ministère de la magie avait décidé de nous refiler à tous une potion qui bloquerait nos capacités à procréer tant que le compagnon ne serait pas celui qui est choisi pour nous par leurs bons soins ! Chanceux comme je l'étais, et pur sang de surcroit, je sentais bien que j'allais tomber sur une fille de famille noble, le genre de personne que je ne supporterai pas. En plus j'étais déjà amoureux !

_ Je constate avec tristesse que vous n'avez pas écouté ce que je viens d'expliquer M. Black. Alors je me vois obligé de recommencer à vous exposer le principe. Ce système permettra à chacun de vous d'éviter de devenir parents après des rencontres éphémères, ainsi vous ne serez pas non plus coincé dans un mariage sans amour, ce qui effacera la simple notion d'enfant battu. Bien sûr vous pouvez refuser de connaître l'identité de votre âme-sœur, et essayer de la trouver par des voies naturelles, mais aucun mariage ne sera consenti par le ministère dans ce cas, et pas d'enfants non plus, si la personne n'est pas la bonne.

_ Mais si on n'arrive pas à aimer notre âme-sœur !?protestais-je.

Ricanement du côté des Serpentards, roulements d'yeux des Gryffy, soupirs des Serdaigles et pouffements des Poufsouffles. Comme James ne m'était d'aucun soutient, je me retournais vers mon Remus mais ce dernier avait les yeux rivés au sol donc je n'arrivais pas à capter son regard. Pourtant j'avais besoin de réconfort, de quelques mots, juste d'un regard, voire mieux d'un câlin…

_ Moony…, geignis-je suppliant.

Mon lycan d'ami sembla s'éveiller d'un songe plutôt désagréable. Sans même croiser mon regard, il tourna les talons et sortit à grands pas de la salle. Etant un préfet et élève exemplaire, personne n'osa lever la voix sur lui, lui accordant le droit d'être chamboulé.

Bouche bée, il me fallut un bon moment pour réaliser que je n'étais pas le seul angoissé par la perspective d'unions préalablement décidées. Et s'il était couplé à une louve-garoute… Moi je ne voulais pas ! Déjà qu'il n'acceptait pas sa malédiction, s'il devait la supporter en doublon au quotidien… Et puis même ! Je ne voulais pas, un point c'est tout !

_ Un employé du Ministère passera samedi afin que ceux qui le désirent puissent connaître le nom de leur futur compagnon. Ce n'est évidemment pas une obligation, vous pourrez vous renseigner plus tard, voire pas du tout. J'attends de vous un comportement exemplaire, il va de soi. N'oubliez pas que certains d'entre vous travaillerons au ministère dans un futur assez proche. Sur ce jeunes gens, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée. Rejoignez vos dortoirs dans le calme et couchez-vous au plus vite. Vous avez cours demain.

La masse d'élèves s'éloigna en bavardant, tous abasourdis par cette nouvelle. Je suivis tel un automate, mes pensées se dirigeant toutes vers mon Remus. J'avais peur pour lui. Il était déjà assez fragile, du fait de sa lycanthropie, et ce stress en plus, ce fardeau, pourrait bien rompre l'équilibre précaire qu'il s'était acharné à imposer à sa vie. Je n'arrivais même pas à concevoir qu'il puisse y avoir une personne parfaite pour Remus. Il fallait que la personne comprenne sa lycanthropie, l'aide à la vivre, et l'aime malgré ça, sans faire preuve de dégoût ou d'effroi. Non, franchement, dans la conjoncture actuelle c'était quasi impossible. Les loups-garous étaient considérés comme impurs, vils, mauvais… Il n'y avait que les Serpentards pour aimer le concept. Mais Moony n'était pas quelqu'un de cruel, alors ça bloquerait là aussi…

Arrivé dans le dortoir, je me précipitais vers le lit de Moony, sans même me soucier de James qui m'appelait, voulant visiblement que je laisse de l'espace à mon lycan. Arrivé à quelques mètres du lit en question, je pus apercevoir la silhouette tremblante de mon ami. Il ne grelottait pas, il sanglotait… Il devait avoir placé un sort sur son lit pour que le son ne s'en échappe pas. Les larmes aux yeux, je m'avançais encore et me jetais sur lui, me blottissant contre son dos puisqu'il restait sur le ventre.

_ Moony, pleurais-je dans son cou en fermant les yeux.

Ce dernier, certainement surpris, se retourna sur le dos et je pus ainsi me lover dans ses bras, m'agrippant de toutes mes forces de peur d'être éjecté. Mais il n'en fut rien. Alors que je pleurais de chaudes larmes sur le torse de mon lycan préféré –et d'ailleurs le seul de ma connaissance, mais ça me convenait parfaitement-, des doigts passèrent avec douceur dans mes cheveux. En général je ne supportais pas que quelqu'un me touche les cheveux, mais c'était différent quand c'était Moony. Il m'apportait toujours le réconfort, ou le calme, dont j'avais désespérément besoin.

_ Mais pourquoi tu pleures Paddy ?s'étonna mon ami qui séchait sommairement les joues.

_ J'ai peur Moony, j'ai tellement peur, lui confiais-je d'une petite voix.

Des mains douces vinrent essuyer mes joues avec soin. Je rouvrais les yeux pour rencontrer son regard ambre encore humide et assez dérouté. Sachant qu'il n'allait pas m'éjecter du lit maintenant, je consentis à le libérer pour mieux m'installer, juste à côté de lui, de sorte à être collé à son flanc mais à ne pas l'écraser. Ma tête vint naturellement se poser sur son épaule alors que je cherchais les mots aptes à lui peindre mes angoisses.

_ Je ne veux pas qu'ils me collent une pure-sang, juste pour le nom de ma foutue lignée. Je veux passer ma vie avec la personne que j'aime, me marier avec elle, et je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre décide pour moi, m'expliquais-je tristement.

_ Tu es obligé d'aimer ton âme-sœur Sirius, c'est dans l'ordre des choses. Et puis même si elle vient d'une lignée pure, ce sera peut-être une fille adorable. Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait en être autrement, des âmes-sœurs ne peuvent pas avoir des personnalités antagonistes qui ne se complètent pas.

_ Mais c'est là tout le problème Moony !m'écriais-je en sentant poindre de nouvelles larmes. J'ai déjà choisi la personne avec laquelle je veux passer ma vie, et ce n'est pas une fille !

Ma révélation eu l'air de surprendre quelque peu mon lycan, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire dessus. Je ne pouvais pas attendre mieux de lui, mon lycan qui était toujours si compréhensif et tolérant…

_ Si c'est ton âme-sœur ça ne gênera pas je pense, essaya de rationnaliser mon compagnon de dortoir.

_ Tu vois vraiment le ministère, avec ses bureaucrates pleins de principes, m'attribuer un compagnon du même sexe ?

Mon Moony fit la moue puis songea quelques minutes à cette idée. Tout en réfléchissant, il tortillait inconsciemment une de mes mèches de cheveux entre ses doigts, ce qui avait le don de m'apaiser un peu. J'aurais voulu que le temps s'arrête, que nous pussions rester éternellement ainsi, loin de cette histoire de compagnon choisi et de cette guerre déprimante. J'aurais voulu oublier qu'un compagnon allait être attribué à mon Moony alors que c'était moi qui l'aimais follement depuis plus de trois ans. Je le voulais pour moi tout seul mais même à l'intérieur de ce lit protégé de sorts nous étions rattrapés par une réalité abjecte et injuste.

_ Je pense que le ministère ne choisit pas directement les couples, conclut Remus après un long moment de débats silencieux. Il doit y avoir une entité supérieure qui permet de former les duos, de réunir les âmes-sœurs et le ministère ne peut que nous en informer. Je crois vraiment que le système des âmes-sœurs nous dépasse, alors ils ne peuvent pas avoir un droit de regard dessus.

_ Alors pourquoi tu étais si triste ?m'enquis-je perdu.

_ Comment un lycan pourrait avoir une âme-sœur ? Je suis un monstre, je déroge donc à la règle… Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un secret que les lycans ne sont pas aimés, alors je passerai ma vie seul…

Ce raisonnement fit bouillir mon sang dans mes veines. C'était inqualifiable que Remus, mon Remus, mon lycan à moi, puisse penser ça de lui-même ! Certes, de la part d'un autre loup-garou ça ne me dérangerait pas, ça ne me choquerait pas, mais là c'était Remus ! Et puis même s'il n'y avait personne pour l'aimer, moi je me dévouais ! Et puis même s'il y avait toute une foule pour l'aimer, je l'aimerai toujours autant, voire même plus pour être celui qu'il choisira !

_ Ne dis pas de bêtises Remus ! Tu es une personne formidable ! Si je devais faire un classement des personnes qui m'ont le plus apporté, tu serais en première place !

_ Et où est James dans l'histoire ?me taquina mon lycan.

_ En seconde place.

Remus fronça les sourcils, visiblement dérouté par mon classement. Je n'aimais pas le fil de réflexions que je devinais. Il devait se rabaisser, se sous-estimer sous prétexte de lycanthropie. Mais le loup en lui n'était pas tout !

_ James m'a peut-être appris l'amitié et la confiance, mais toi tu m'as appris la loyauté, la rigueur –du moins pour devenir animagus-, l'implication personnelle, la curiosité dans les études –mais juste quand c'est toi qui explique-, et puis surtout tu m'as appris à aimer, à m'ouvrir aux autres. C'est assez paradoxal quand on sait combien il est difficile de percer ta carapace, et pourtant c'est vrai. James lui est arrivé et a décrété que je serai son ami, je n'ai pas eu voix au chapitre mais ça m'allait. Par contre quand je t'ai vu dans le train, quelques minutes plus tard, c'était totalement différent. En te voyant seul, sage, juste accompagné de ton bouquin, j'ai eu envie de m'ouvrir à toi, de te confier toutes mes angoisses et de partager tous tes secrets. Je n'avais jamais eu le droit aux câlins, et pourtant juste une semaine après notre rencontre c'est venu tout naturellement, et le premier était pour toi. Je crois que tu n'as simplement pas conscience de tout ce que tu m'as apporté Moony. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es important pour moi…

Un peu trop révélateur tout ça, non ? Pourtant je n'y pouvais rien, c'était un cri du cœur et même si mon Moony était trop chamboulé pour en saisir l'ampleur dans l'immédiat, j'aurais tout le temps de l'y aider.

_ Tu sais quoi Moony ? Je viens de prendre une grande décision ! Je me fiche bien de savoir qui est mon âme-sœur, je vivrai comme je l'entends ! Je m'isolerai dans un coin perdu avec la personne que j'aime et je ne laisserai personne me l'enlever ! Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais laisser les autres dicter ma vie !tranchais-je déterminé.

Le sourire qu'il m'offrit ne fit que renforcer ma motivation. Il savait que j'irais jusqu'au bout, même s'il ignorait pourquoi. Je le faisais pour lui… enfin, plutôt pour le « nous » que j'avais toujours travaillé dans mes nuits, mes rêves… Mais se posait maintenant le problème de l'âme-sœur de Moony… Il en avait forcément une… Une fille douce et souriante, qui le bichonnerait à longueur de journée… par de petits plats, des sourires, des attention quotidiennes, des caresses tendres… par des cajoleries qu'il méritait amplement… des cajoleries que j'aimerais être le seul à lui offrir…

Je n'en laissais rien paraître, juste parce que mon enthousiasme rebelle donnait le sourire à mon lycan, mais je venais de prendre une véritable douche froide avec cette idée… Plus que jamais j'avais besoin de réconfort, de sa chaleur… Or il était l'heure de se coucher… et ça voulait dire que je devais m'éloigner de ce lit si accueillant, pour rejoindre le mien, froid et solitaire… Pour oublier mon égoïsme –j'allais tout de même priver trois personnes de leur âme-sœur pour garder mon Moony rien que pour moi…-, il fallait que je fasse preuve d'encore plus d'égoïsme…

_ En attendant… je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit Moony ?m'enquis-je timidement.

Mon camarade s'apprêtait à accepter directement, ce qu'il faisait facilement quand j'étais bouleversé, mais bloqua, bouche ouverte, en réalisant ma requête. Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas me vexer par un rire, mais bien loin de m'offusquer, je ne pus que partager son hilarité. Mon ami s'allongea en pouffant doucement, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'or. Accro à la complicité qui vibrait entre nous, je me sentis obligé de suivre son mouvement pour ne pas souffrir d'un éloignement de son corps et surtout de son doux sourire. Nos regards s'accrochèrent longtemps, malicieux, puis mon Moony ébouriffa gentiment mes cheveux.

_ Tu fais ce que tu veux Paddy, mais moi je ne bouge plus d'ici jusqu'à demain matin, bâilla-t-il finalement

[][][][][][][][][][]

Beaucoup d'étudiants s'étaient massés dans le couloir menant à la salle de classe désignée comme bureau d'information. Nos professeurs ne s'attendaient pas à un tel afflux visiblement. Les Poufsouffles étaient déchirés entre leur vision romantique de « trouver leur grand amour » naturellement ou savoir immédiatement avec qui ils allaient passer leur vie. Pour les Serpentards, c'était une question d'orgueil. Toute la maison était là, voulant fièrement brandir le nom d'une sang pure, de préférence Serpentarde ou d'une école prestigieuse. Peu fidèles à leur réputation, la plupart des Serdaigles étaient là, estimant que cette formalité était plus importante que leurs révisions pour le test du lundi. Quant aux Griffys… C'était à la fois pour satisfaire leur curiosité sans borne et pour assister aux chutes des autres élèves, particulièrement chez Serpentard.

Devant ce tsunami d'étudiants, le directeur avait dû faire un choix. Il avait renvoyé les premières et secondes années dans leurs salles communes, estimant que ceux qui entreraient prochainement dans la vie active était tout de même plus concernés par la question. Eux n'étaient encore que des gamins sujets aux béguins…

Et depuis je progressais lentement dans une file interminable. Les professeurs nous jetaient des coups d'œil appuyés, pour être certain que cet évènement ne tournerait pas à l'émeute. Pour ma part j'étais incapable de mettre la révolution. Jamais je n'avais été si nerveux. Mes mains étaient moites, mon cœur battait trop fort, et j'avais des sueurs froides. L'impact de cette entrevue me suivrait toute ma vie, je le savais bien. Ce simple entretien allait peut-être contrarier mes plans d'avenir, et il me faudrait alors lutter, aller à contre-courant, pour avoir ce que je voulais. Mais je me battrais même si j'apprenais que le cosmos ne voyait pas les choses du même œil que moi !

Mon tour arriva enfin. J'entrais dans la salle de cours et m'asseyais lourdement sur le siège disposé en face du bureau. Le fonctionnaire adipeux qui s'y trouvait ne releva même pas la tête pour me saluer.

_ Sirius Black, annonçais-je tremblant.

Je crois que je ne pouvais pas atteindre un niveau encore plus élevé de nervosité. Mais qu'est-ce que je fichais ici bon sang ?! Je savais que je ne respecterai pas la décision du ministère, tout comme je savais que mon espoir de voir apparaître le nom de mon aimé était vain ! Foutue curiosité malsaine !

Le commis ne parut pas voir mon angoisse, farfouillant dans ses papiers pour trouver une liste alphabétique sur laquelle il fit une croix à côté de mon nom. Je crois qu'ils n'auraient vraiment pas pu trouver mieux pour ce boulot. Ce type serait bien capable de rester de marbre si James s'effondrait en apprenant son couplage avec une Serpentarde ! Mais pour lui je n'avais aucune inquiétude… c'était forcément Lily, ça crevait les yeux… Et au moins il avancerait dans sa cour pour le moment infructueuse.

Mon cœur battait encore plus vite alors que le fonctionnaire faisait tomber un papier vierge. Je savais que ce papier était déterminant. Il était sous le coup d'un puissant sort. Quel que soit le nom écrit dessus, le papier affichait en dessous celui de l'âme-sœur…

Le commis récupéra gauchement le papier et sortit un formulaire administratif. Ma vision était floue tant j'étais stressé. L'homme écrivit lisiblement mon nom sur le formulaire, puis le remplit avec l'information recueillie du papier ensorcelé. Je me sentais sur le point de défaillir, n'arrivant même pas à distinguer le nom de la personne qui m'était attribuée à vie. Après avoir rempli le formulaire et l'avoir dupliqué magiquement, le commis en reposa un exemplaire avec le parchemin magique dans un dossier puis le duplicata du formulaire dans les archives destinées au Ministère.

_ Et voilà jeune homme, s'exclama l'homme grassouillet d'un air satisfait.

Des tremblements, je passais directement aux bouffées de chaleur entrecoupées de sueurs froides. Il fallait vraiment que je sorte de cette pièce ! Mais ce type me tendait un dossier cartonné étiqueté à mon nom et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de prendre mes jambes à mon cou, hurlant comme un dément. Ça faisait mauvais effet, et un Black reste digne quelle que soit la situation…

Je ne sais comment mes jambes me surélevèrent, mais elles le firent néanmoins, me conduisant hors de la salle de cours. Mes mains tremblaient trop pour que je puisse ouvrir le dossier, connaitre mon destin. J'eu donc le temps de m'éloigner de la file grouillante, plus par automatisme que pour m'éviter l'humiliation de craquer devant les Serpentards. Ce ne fut qu'au milieu d'un couloir désert que je parvins à ouvrir le dossier cartonné, véritable exploit dans mon état.

Mon cœur et mon corps s'arrêtèrent en même temps alors que mes yeux s'écarquillaient. Je ressentis aussitôt l'irrépressible besoin de pleurer, d'évacuer tout ce qui pesait sur mon cœur. Mes jambes retrouvèrent un peu de leur vigueur et je me retrouvais vite à courir comme si ma vie en dépendait jusqu'aux dortoirs, bousculant quelques personnes sur mon passage, ignorant les appels inquiets.

Je savais qu'il n'y aurait qu'une seule personne au dortoir : Remus. Tellement convaincu qu'un loup-garou était condamné à la solitude pour son horrible statut qu'il refusait d'en avoir la confirmation. Je n'avais pas voulu le détromper, sachant que ce serait à mon avantage qu'il ignore qu'une fille bien mieux que moi l'attendait quelque part, prête à l'aimer. Mais maintenant la situation avait changé…

En claquant derrière moi la porte du dortoir, je le fis sursauter. Il était allongé sur le lit, perdu dans ses sombres pensées, mais se redressa dès qu'il m'entendit éclater en sanglots.

_ Par Merlin ! Paddy ! C'est si terrible que ça ?s'affola mon Remus.

Je m'effondrais sur son lit, toujours sanglotant, le parchemin plaqué contre mon cœur. Mon Moony caressa frénétiquement mes cheveux, tentant de me calmer. Mais je n'y parvenais pas. C'était trop, d'un coup.

_ Sirius, parle-moi !m'implora mon aimé. C'est si grave que ça ? Narcissia ? Bellatrix ?

_ C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je voulais ça !

Mon Remus resta bouche bée devant cette remarque. Je fis de mon mieux pour faire cesser mes larmes, mais c'était dur. J'étais euphorique, aux anges, parfaitement comblé. Mû par l'émotion du moment, je sautais au cou de mon Moony, le faisant chavirer en arrière, et l'embrassais avec passion. Ne me froissant pas de son manque de réaction, j'y mis une ardeur folle et croissante, si bien qu'à un moment il ne put que me retourner le baiser. Mes mains passaient dans ses cheveux soyeux avant de revenir à son visage, en palpant le moindre trait, puis recommençaient. J'étais surexcité, certainement maladroit et brouillon, mais sur le coup j'eu l'impression d'être la personne la plus compétente en baisers du monde entier.

J'étais heureux, j'étais amoureux, et mon vœu le plus cher avait été exaucé. J'étais certainement au paradis des sorciers… Lorsque je quittais finalement les lèvres tant convoitées, ces dernières étaient rouges, et mon Moony respirait de façon anarchique.

_ Mais enfin Paddy… qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Je brandissais fièrement le formulaire administratif. Dans la partie haute se trouvaient des informations me concernant, accompagnées d'une photo de moi visiblement fournie par Poudlard. En bas résidaient les informations sur mon âme-sœur, apparues par magie après que mon nom y ait été inscrit. Cette dernière, nommée Remus J. Lupin étudiait à Poudlard, avait à quelques mois près mon âge et la photo qui l'accompagnait ne laissait pas le moindre doute sur son identité, s'il y avait encore des doutes… J'avais été couplé à Remus !

_ Mais… c'est impossible, il doit y avoir une erreur !s'écria Remus en s'emparant du papier alors qu'il se redressait.

Cette remise en question me brisa le cœur. Moony m'avait expliqué que deux âmes-sœurs s'aiment obligatoirement. De mon côté je pouvais vérifier cette affirmation, mais devais-je comprendre que l'inverse n'était pas vrai ? Remus était-il dégoûté par ma personne au point de se refuser à moi ? Qu'avais-je fait de si mal pour justifier cela ? Je n'étais pas parfait, je le savais bien, mais je faisais tout pour essayer de lui plaire…

_ Tu ne m'aimes pas ?conclus-je attristé.

_ Ce n'est pas ça Sirius… C'est juste que… Enfin je suis un loup-garou !

Je détestais cet argument, tout autant que le foutu lycan qui avait osé s'en prendre à mon aimé. D'un côté, sans lui Remus n'aurait peut-être pas été ce garçon à la fois fragile et fort que j'aimais tant… Mais je n'appréciais pas qu'il se dévalorise ainsi constamment ! Enfin, ce n'était pas la question…

_ Mais est-ce que tu m'aimes ?insistais-je en me confrontant à son regard ambré.

Le rougissement qui s'empara de ses joues était absolument adorable. Mon cœur battit plus vite, rempli d'espoir. Ça ce n'était pas le regard « je ne sais pas comment refuser tes avances » !

_ Je… Je crois bien que oui, hésita mon Moony.

Un franc sourire aux lèvres, j'attrapais tendrement son visage et reposais mon front contre le sien, gardant toujours un contact visuel. J'avais chaud tout d'un coup, j'allais étouffer d'amour. Quelle belle mort quand on y pense… J'aurais bien aimé ravir follement les lèvres de mon Moony mais je ne voulais pas le brusquer. Et puis j'avais des choses importantes à lui dire.

_ Ça tombe bien parce que je t'aime, lui souris-je tendrement. Et je compte t'aimer même après ma mort.

A mon grand étonnement, mais pour mon plus grand ravissement, ce fut mon aimé qui initia le baiser suivant. C'était chaste, doux, tendre, mais surtout amoureux. Je devenais déjà accro. Décidemment, je vivais la plus belle journée de ma vie.

Une fois nos lèvres séparées, nous ne cessions de nous dévorer du regard, étroitement enlacés et allongés sur son lit. Nous cajolant mutuellement, nous occultions totalement le monde extérieur, inconscients de l'agitation qui régnait dans notre salle commune.

_ J'oubliais !m'écriais-je en quittant les bras de mon aimé pour m'agenouiller devant le lit. Moony Lupin, je t'aime déraisonnablement. Je pourrais disserter pendant des heures sur ce fait mais tu finirais par t'endormir et ça briserait mon effet romantique, alors je serai bref : veux-tu sortir avec moi ?

_ Bien sûr idiot !gloussa mon aimé.

Ce moment-là, ce moment précis, c'était l'extase… Mon cœur manquait d'exploser de bonheur… Et mon Moony me réservait encore beaucoup de moment qui rivaliseraient aisément avec celui-ci, j'en étais certain…

_ Mais idiot que tu aimes, précisais-je en me trainant vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur son nez.

_ Si je ne t'aimais pas je ne te suppor…

_ Les mecs !nous héla une voix enthousiaste. Vous ne croirez jamais avec qui ils m'ont couplé !

Je grognais de façon menaçante, n'appréciant guère que mon meilleur ami ait brisé cet instant parfait. Quelques secondes de plus et j'aurais pu voler une nouveau baiser à mon Moony !

_ Potter, grommelais-je exécrable. Que nous vaut le plaisir ?

_ C'est officiel ! Lily est la femme de ma vie !exulta-t-il.

_ C'est super James !s'exclama Remus qui partageait son enthousiasme. Et comment elle a réagit ?

J'étais conscient que j'étais censé être transporté de joie pour mon meilleur ami, mais ça faisait beaucoup en une journée, et j'avais mon propre bonheur qui m'accaparait l'esprit. Pourtant mon attention se reporta sur mon frère de cœur lorsque je le vis grimacer.

_ Pas aussi bien que moi…

_ Laisse-lui du temps et les choses s'enchaineront naturellement, lui conseilla mon Remus.

Mon regard se reporta sur lui alors que je me remémorais mon annonce pleine de tact. Un gloussement m'échappa avant que je ne lui dérobe ses lèvres pour un chaste baiser, tout ça sous les yeux médusés de James.

_ Alors c'est bon pour vous !s'enjoua-t-il. Remus je ne te savais pas si cachotier ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que ce petit chien fou faisait battre ton cœur ?

Mon aimé ne répondit rien. Je ne lui en tenais pas rigueur. Son sourire était éblouissant, il m'envoutait. Peut-être ne voulait-il simplement pas s'avouer son affection pour moi, puisqu'il était convaincu d'être un monstre. Mais maintenant c'était trop tard. Je l'avais piégé par le biais le plus légal qui soit, et il se trompait s'il croyait que j'allais desserrer ma prise d'un iota. Il m'appartenait à présent, tout comme j'étais à lui…

[][][][][][][][][][]

La carte des Maraudeurs en main, je marchais à vive allure dans le château, zieutant régulièrement une étiquette. Moony. Je détestais le localiser par ce moyen, c'était tout de même assez bas, mais je l'avais cherché toute la journée, donc je lui avais laissé un espace considérable selon mes critères.

Arrivé à la tour d'Astronomie, je ne pus qu'admirer la beauté qui se dégageait de mon compagnon, en pleine contemplation de la voute céleste, parfaitement détendu. Je savais qu'il avait conscience de ma présence, aussi je n'eu pas peur de m'approcher, même s'il était assis au bord de la fenêtre.

_ Tu en avais marre de me voir alors tu es allé voir mon homologue astre, le taquinais-je. Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ?

_ Le calme.

Hum… Pas faux… mais un peu brutal quand même… Néanmoins je l'enlaçais tendrement en posant un baiser dans son cou. Je n'étais pas rancunier avec lui, il n'avait rien dit d'ouvertement méchant. Ce n'était qu'une raillerie qui avait une grande part de vérité…

_ Je t'aime tellement mon Moony…, soupirais-je au creux de son oreille.

Mon compagnon se tourna pour tourner le dos à la fenêtre et, toujours assis sur le rebord, monologua longuement, ses lèvres sur les miennes. Son ardeur me consumait, littéralement. Je me sentais puissant devant son désir. De plus la position qu'il avait m'assurait de sa totale confiance. Il avait le dos dans le vide, se retenant à moi, me laissant plein pouvoir sur lui. J'étais touché par cette marque de foi et je faisais tout pour la mériter, sécurisant son corps de mes bras pour qu'il perde jusqu'à la sensation de vertige, qu'il oublie le vide tout près de lui.

L'air manqua bien trop vite dans nos poumons, mais mes lèvres ne furent pas désoccupées, glissant sur le cou pâle pour le noyer de baisers humides. Je savais que la température montait, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter. L'instant était trop envoutant… J'en avais rêvé si longtemps…

_ Pad… J'ai terriblement envie de toi…

Ces simples mots mirent encore plus le feu aux poudres. J'avais chaud, très chaud, et mon pantalon devenait dangereusement étroit, au point d'en devenir douloureux. Mais j'avais des principes ! Du moins quand ça concernait mon Moony chéri… Ce n'était pas avec Snape que j'allais briller par mon savoir vivre et ma galanterie… Mais il s'agissait là de l'amour de ma vie, et j'étais prêt à prendre sur moi pour que les choses soient parfaites.

_ Moi aussi…, geignis-je misérablement. Mais je peux pas…

Et ce n'était pas de bon cœur que je refusais les avances de l'homme que je désirais par-dessus tout, et depuis des années… Mais pourtant il le fallait. Mon Moony était étonné, statufié, et presque blessé. Evidemment, il s'attendait à ce que je lui saute dessus… Mon désir le noyait littéralement, à chaque fois que mon regard croisait le sien… Il rendait ma libido absolument folle… Et c'était une preuve d'amour sans pareille… Je faisais attention à lui, sinon je lui aurais pris sa virginité depuis que mon corps était sexuellement opérationnel…

Mais mon aimé ne savait pas tout ça, et amorçait déjà un mouvement pour se dégager de mes bras, pensant à tort qu'il ne suscitait aucun désir chez moi. Moony… Mes veines étaient en feu et mes hormones m'envoyaient mille images lubriques au cerveau rien qu'en le regardant…

_ Ne te méprends pas sur mon refus mon amour…, l'implorais-je en l'attrapant de sorte à plaquer son bassin contre mon érection.

Fausse bonne idée ça… Son frisson me donnait encore plus envie, alors je fermais les yeux pour ne pas croiser la luxure dans les yeux de mon si désiré amant. C'était dur… vraiment dur… presque trop.

_ J'ai mortellement envie de toi… je ne sais même pas comment je vais pouvoir faire redescendre la pression… Mais je veux faire les choses dans l'ordre, finis-je difficilement décidé.

_ Dans l'ordre ?répéta mon amour un peu dérouté.

Je rouvris les yeux en respirant profondément. Même si c'était dur, j'avais absolument besoin de garder le contact avec ses yeux. Pendant si longtemps j'avais été contraint de garder mes regards amoureux pour ne pas passer pour un harceleur voire un psychopathe auprès de celui qui n'était alors que mon ami. S'il n'y avait pas eu l'intervention de ce foutu Ministère –même si je n'avais pas vraiment le droit de me plaindre dans le cas présent…-, je serais toujours en train de me retenir en attendant de trouver le plan parfait pour le faire tomber dans mes bras…

_ D'abord on finit nos études… ensuite on se trouve un petit chez nous… puis on organise un joli mariage… quelque chose d'intime… et enfin là je pourrais céder à la tentation qui me ronge les reins depuis que je suis en âge d'y penser…, planifiais-je dans des murmures.

Très poétique pour dire que j'avais follement envie de lui faire l'amour… Mais je ne pouvais pas dire que je voulais le baiser… c'était non seulement cru, mais aussi faux… Moi je voulais bien plus qu'un coup d'un soir, une relation totale, intense…

_ Mariage ?s'étonna mon Moony.

Un rougissement s'empara de mes joues. J'allais vite en besogne puisque j'y pensais depuis longtemps… mais mon aimé n'avait jamais envisagé les choses de cette façon. Il ne voyait même pas de romance dans son avenir…

_ Si tu ne veux pas dans cet ordre-là, je comprends…, me tempérais-je embarrassé.

Je tentais de me modérer, en écartant de façon presque invisible mon bassin de son corps. La tentation était trop forte… Mon Moony était un peu gêné, et je ne voulais pas que la situation perdure. Il devait être toujours parfaitement à son aise en ma présence…

_ Ordonne et j'obéis, lui proposais-je souriant.

Il ne me semblait pas avoir suggéré tel programme à quiconque auparavant… Mais Moony était exceptionnel… et maintenant il était tout à moi en plus !

_ J'ai sommeil…, bâilla-t-il. Et toi tu as besoin de prendre une douche froide.

Pas faux… Sauf que je n'avais absolument pas envie de me dégager de ses bras… et en plus un détail me chiffonnait.

_ Attends un peu ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas besoin d'une douche froide toi ?m'offusquais-je.

Le rire de mon aimé se répercuta directement dans la partie la plus douloureuse de mon corps… Et comme si ce n'était pas assez difficile pour moi comme ça, mon compagnon se leva, me privant de sa douce chaleur.

_ Premièrement, non je ne t'accompagnerai pas sous la douche Paddy, et avant que tu râles je te rappelle que le but de jeu est de te calmer, posa-t-il taquin. Et deuxièmement, je suis le maraudeur qui a le plus de self-control, et en plus je tombe de fatigue. Donc si tu fais le calcul, tu verras que _tu_ vas aller _tout seul_ prendre une douche froide, pendant que _je_ dormirai comme un bienheureux dans mon lit.

Me redressant péniblement, je ronchonnais, un peu déçu. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'aurais déjà ligoté mon Moony à moi, de sorte à ne jamais lui permettre de s'éloigner de plus d'un mètre…

_ Je pourrais venir dormir avec toi alors ?marchandais-je avec une bouille de chien battu.

_ Comme si tu avais attendu la permission !rit-il de bon cœur.

Et avec ça notre accord me paraissait merveilleux. Même si ma part n'était pas forcément agréable, la finalité en valait amplement le coup.

[][][][][][][][][][]

_ Il me tarde de finir l'école, rêvassais-je.

Les mots m'avaient échappé. Ils étaient quand même parfaitement sincères. La fin de l'école arrivait à grands pas, et l'avenir me paraissait radieux… Couché sur le lit de mon Moony, tout contre lui, je rêvais éveillé.

_ Tant que ça ? Pourtant ça va compliquer pas mal les choses…, hésita mon aimé.

_ Ben non, justement. On va se trouver un nid douillet, juste pour nous deux, et puis on pourra invitera James et Lily, une ou deux fois par semaine. Et pourquoi pas Peter aussi ? Et puis je pense qu'on pourrait vivre sur mes rentes. On a de quoi vivre une centaine d'années d'excès avec ça tu sais ! Comme ça on pourra chercher un remède à la lycanthropie si ça te gêne toujours, et le rendre accessible à tous. Mais si on arrive à supprimer ta lycanthropie, je veux que tu te fasses animagus, sinon je n'aurais plus aucune raison de l'être. Mais il ne faut pas non plus oublier le mariage avec tout ça. Et on pourrait aussi envisager…

J'aurais pu disserter encore ainsi pendant des heures, avec toujours la même passion, mais mon aimé se redressa, un peu raide. Je m'interrompis aussitôt, soucieux de son bien-être. Il allait pourtant très bien deux minutes plus tôt…

_ Euh… excuse-moi Pad mais j'ai besoin d'aller faire un tour…

Je comprenais difficilement son changement d'humeur. Tout était pour le mieux, alors pourquoi ce malaise ?

_ Attend ! Je prends ma cape et j'arrive !m'exclamais-je en bondissant du lit.

_ Non, Sirius… Je… Je préfère y aller seul…

Ce fut une véritable gifle pour moi, pire qu'une douche froide. Pourquoi refusait-il ma présence à ses côtés ? Il m'aimait pourtant… et je n'avais rien dit de désagréable… Pourtant il s'éloignait, refermant la porte du dortoir derrière lui, me laissant seul… enfin, seul avec James, mais mon frère de cœur ne comptait pas dans cette situation…

Encore abasourdi par cette réaction de rejet, je m'affaissais lourdement sur le lit, déjà prêt à m'effondrer en larmes. Et si j'avais tout foiré ? Et s'il ne voulait plus d'une vie avec moi ?

_ Mais… Je ne comprends pas… Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis de mal ?

Un soupir désespéré me vint du lit d'en face, où mon faux meilleur ami me regardait d'un air désapprobateur. Je rêvais ou il était bel et bien en train de me juger, de m'analyser comme un rat de laboratoire ? Je n'étais pas un foutu sujet d'expérience !

_ Padfoot…, soupira James. Moony est réglé comme une horloge, et j'imagine sans peine qu'il avait des projets pour son avenir. Des projets pessimistes, certes, mais des projets quand même. Et toi tu arrives, tout fringuant, et tu décides de la suite du programme. Tu ne vois pas que Moony se sent inférieur à toi, à nous, parce qu'il est un lycan ? Il se sent piéger parce que tu as une attitude de leader, même dans votre couple. Il va s'écraser à chaque fois qu'il ne sera pas d'accord, et te suivre bien gentiment parce qu'il t'aime et qu'il ne veut pas te perdre. Tu ne peux pas vouloir ça pour ton couple Sirius. Maintenant il faut que vous décidiez à deux quand il s'agit d'avenir, il faut que tu lui montres qu'il est important, que son avis compte. Si tu veux vraiment le rendre heureux, commence par l'écouter et intégrer ses projets aux tiens.

Je restais stupéfait devant cette longue tirade. Depuis quand James s'exprimait de la sorte ? Evans le contaminait déjà ? Ou alors il essayait de raisonner comme elle pour la séduire ? Avec tous les râteaux qu'il avait pris il devait pourtant se douter que le problème ne venait pas de lui, mais d'_elle _! Cette mijaurée le désirait déjà, mais son orgueil l'empêchait de l'admettre… Mais l'état de Potter restait préoccupant…

_ Tu te sens bien Jamy ?m'étonnais-je assez inquiet.

_ Disons que cette loi m'a ouvert des perspectives d'avenir intéressantes, sourit-il rêveur. Mais pour y arriver il faut savoir grandir. D'ailleurs, je reste choqué que tu ne m'aies toujours pas proposé d'être ton témoin au mariage.

_Le mariage_… L'idée me laissait rêveur… Mais il y avait tant à faire avant…

_ Il faut déjà que je fasse ma demande à Moony…, murmurais-je songeur.

_ Eh bien tu as enfin compris !s'exclama joyeusement mon meilleur ami. Alors va courir après lui et excuse-toi !

Le fixant quelques minutes sans comprendre, je repassais la conversation dans ma tête et bondis de mon lit, attrapant juste une cape au passage, et me précipitais dans les couloirs. Ce faux frère pouvait avoir des idées foireuses, mais cette fois il avait raison ! Un pas à la fois ! Remus me reprochait souvent de sauter des étapes dans les expériences, ce qui me faisait rater nombre de potions. Il m'avait montré qu'une démarche méticuleuse assurait le succès, et je n'avais pas pensé à l'appliquer pour le défi le plus important de ma vie : Moony ! De tous mes plans, il était pourtant le seul que je ne voulais pas négliger un seul instant…

Retrouver mon aimé ne me fut pas difficile cette fois-ci. Mon corps s'élança naturellement vers la tour d'Astronomie. Je savais que mon compagnon s'y sentait à l'aise, et honnêtement il y avait peu de chance d'y croiser quiconque. Je n'avais pas besoin de l'avertir de ma présence, mes pas n'étaient pas vraiment les plus légers quand je courais comme un dératé dans les couloirs et son ouïe fine m'avait déjà trahi, mais le cri franchît tout de même mes lèvres, le faisant sursauter et se retourner.

_ Moony !

Mon bienaimé me dévisageait avec de gros yeux, attendant que je m'explique, et moi je me retrouvais bien idiot, pantelant et muet devant lui. Je m'approchais néanmoins, espérant que les mots viendraient naturellement. Son regard ambré me donna l'inspiration, la confiance, qu'il me manquait. Je n'avais pas besoin de museler mon cœur trop entreprennent, mais juste de réfléchir avant de le laisser déblatérer…

_ Moony, mon amour… Je suis désolé… je m'y prends vraiment comme un manche…

Mon compagnon surveillait toujours ma lente progression, ne se reculant pas en me voyant si près. Je me sentais un peu idiot. Ma démarche laissait penser que je guettais une explosion. Or notre relation n'était pas violente. Elle n'était que douceur, et l'écoute en était la valeur clef. Jamais je n'avais vu mon Moony me crier dessus et me rabrouer sans ménagement.

J'arrivais donc sans problème face à lui, et mon aimé me concéda sans difficulté le droit de tenir ses mains dans les miennes. Mon cœur battait fort. Ce n'était pas tant le stress de faire encore un faux pas, mais plutôt l'amour qui me noyait à chaque fois que je me tenais si près de lui. Nous aurions pu être dehors, sous une pluie battante, je ne m'en serais pas soucié. Le monde s'effaçait quand il entrait dans mon champ de vision…

_ Je te propose un truc : comme tu es le plus raisonnable de nous deux, et que je vais toujours trop vite en besogne, tu marqueras les temps pour passer à l'étape suivante.

_ Quoi ? Mais… je…, rougit mon aimé.

Je savais bien qu'il n'était pas habitué à avoir les plein pouvoirs, la priorité absolue. Il ne se l'autorisait pas, mais il allait devoir apprendre…

_ Le problème, mon amour, c'est que je suis déjà prêt pour tout ce qui pourrait te concerner. Si tu me demandais de te faire une tripotée d'enfants et d'assumer mon rôle de père de famille, je le ferais avec le plus grand plaisir… Alors le plus simple c'est d'aller à ton rythme, exposais-je telle une évidence.

_ On est un peu jeunes pour fonder une famille Paddy…, s'empourpra à nouveau mon Moony adoré.

Sa riposte me ravissait. Non seulement il s'opposait, certes gentiment mais ça restait une opposition, à mon projet, mais en plus il n'excluait pas d'avoir des enfants avec moi. Voyant qu'il avait peur de me contrarier. J'allais devoir le guider pour qu'il prenne de l'assurance, qu'il s'oppose à moi sans crainte, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. Lui souriant avec amour, je l'attirais contre moi et abaissais nos corps pour que nous nous retrouvions assis par terre, mes yeux toujours fichés dans les siens.

_ Je sais… Mais j'en rêve depuis longtemps…, chuchotais-je pour ne pas briser cet instant précieux.

Le rosissement des joues de mon compagnon me liquéfiait littéralement, et dans le bon sens. Tous les ennuis, tous les obstacles étaient si loin face à ce regard candide, pur… Je savais que mes propos le touchaient. Pour une fois il ne voyait plus la « bête » en lui … Il se sentait désirable, commun, humain… mais moi je le voyais extraordinaire, époustouflant, épatant… Sauf qu'il voulait rentrer dans le rang.

Totalement à l'aise malgré notre grande proximité, mon Moony passa ses bras autour de mon cou et vint s'installer sur mes cuisses pour mon plus grand plaisir. Son visage était si proche du mien… Et nos souffles ne formaient plus qu'un… Le pire fut quand il profita d'avoir ses doigts contre ma nuque pour caresser tendrement ma peau, m'arrachant ainsi un frisson de délice…

_ Moony…, expirais-je envouté.

Ce petit lycan allait très vite me rendre fou… quoique… c'était déjà fait… Mais je devais toujours garder en tête le conseil de Moony : pas à pas…

[][][][][][][][][][]

C'était la dernière fois que nous prenions ce train… ce train qui nous amènerait loin de Poudlard, marquant un tournant de nos vies… Rien que cette idée m'avait tenu éveillé toute la nuit, et maintenant je gigotais avec autant de conviction que si on me faisait marcher sur un tapis de braises. Je ne savais pas comment Remus faisait pour me supporter. Il devait vraiment beaucoup m'aimer…

Je tenais la main de mon loup adoré avec force dans la mienne, bousculant impitoyablement tout obstacle alors que je le trainais d'un pas un peu trop rapide à travers les wagons. Je guettais le bon, analysant tous les graffitis. Il était vraiment vital que je trouve _le bon wagon_, et dans la lancée, _le bon compartiment_. Mais ça évidemment mon aimé ne pouvait pas le comprendre. Je ne lui avais rien expliqué…

Et enfin nous y étions… Je le savais, je le reconnaissais puisqu'il y avait une petite patte de chien gravée par mes soins dans le bois, l'année qui avait suivie ma première transformation totale en animagus. Et pourtant ce signe n'avait pas encore une telle importance à l'époque…

_ Là ! C'est là que je veux m'assoir !

Je m'arrêtais brusquement, me retournant pour regarder mon Moony adoré. Il acceptait silencieusement mon excitation, ne cherchant pas à se l'expliquer. Toute l'école était sur les nerfs : c'était les vacances pour certains, et la vie active pour les autres !

_ Pad…, soupira mon bienaimé. Inutile de crier de la sorte…

Le visage de mon compagnon exprimait toute sa fatigue. La pleine lune n'était pas très loin derrière nous, pourtant il ne s'emportait pas. Il restait patient avec moi, m'incitant à la modération plutôt que me crier dessus. Je le méritais amplement toutefois, et je le savais…

Je lui volais rapidement un baiser avant de lâcher sa main. J'ouvris la porte du compartiment et remarquais qu'il était déjà occupé. Si ils croyaient que ça allait me freiner d'une quelconque façon. Mon compagnon commençait déjà à parler mais moi j'empoignais les valises des occupants –qui ne devaient avoir que deux ans de moins que nous- et les jetais sans ménagement dans le couloir, évitant soigneusement de cogner mon aimé. Les présents protestèrent, se levant en faisant des gestes irrités et en criant.

_ Vous dehors !m'exclamais-je en les repoussant.

Et sur ce je refermais la porte du compartiment sur leurs visages outrés. Mais je m'en moquais bien en cet instant. Ma tension était à son comble…

_ Sirius ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?s'offusqua mon compagnon.

Je le voyais se lever pour ouvrir la porte, mais je le retins, me jetant à ses pieds. Mon Moony fut si étonné qu'il faillit tomber à la renverse. Ça commençait mal… très mal… et mon stress ne faisait qu'augmenter de seconde en seconde… J'avais peur de tout foirer, et à l'évidence c'était exactement ce que j'étais en train de faire…

_ Moony, je t'en supplie… rassis-toi…, l'implorais-je d'une voix étranglé.

Mon aimé, pris de court par mon comportement plus qu'inhabituel, ne songea même pas à protester et s'exécuta machinalement, sans jamais cesser de me fixer. L'émotion me submergea lorsque je vis que tout se répétait presque à l'identique.

_ Je t'en supplie, il faut que tu m'aides ! Le garçon qui veut défoncer la porte s'appelle James. C'est mon ami mais je lui ai fais une vacherie alors maintenant il veut ma peau !

Mon ton était parfait, et je récitais mot à mot ce que j'avais dit la toute première fois, sans même connaître l'identité du garçon que j'implorais. A l'époque je ne savais pas que je venais de tomber sur mon âme-sœur, et pourtant je savais que je n'avais pas à craindre un rejet de la part de ce garçon chétif emmitouflé dans une cape trop grande pour lui. Maintenant Remus avait gagné en carrure, en assurance et s'affirmait mieux, mais la situation ne changeait pas. Son cœur était resté le même, tout comme la douceur de ses yeux, et les tambourinements furieux de James qui menaçait de m'étriper ne donnait que plus de véracité à cette scène que je voulais reproduire à l'identique. J'avais toujours désespérément besoin de lui, même après toutes ces années. C'était même bien pire qu'au tout début…

Je lisais aisément l'émotion qui ravageait le cœur de mon aimé, rehaussant la mienne. Ce n'était pas rien tout de même… Notre première rencontre…

_ Tu peux t'assoir avec moi en attendant qu'il se calme. Il ne restera pas éternellement fâché contre toi, récita mon Remus d'une voix tout aussi douce que la première fois.

J'avais eu peur un instant qu'il ne joue pas le jeu… Je glissais un timide « merci », puisque j'avais souvenir d'avoir été intimidé par Remus. Pas qu'il ait un jour eu un côté terrifiant, mais son calme, sa douceur, me déstabilisaient. J'avais eu si peur qu'il me repousse, moi si exubérant et bruyant, de sa bulle confortable et chaleureuse de sérénité, que je risquais de compromettre.

Je me glissais sur la banquette, mal à l'aise sans même avoir besoin de jouer. Mon trac était à son apogée, et pourtant je savais que je devais patienter, attendre gentiment. Mon Moony avait sorti un livre, comme la première fois, certainement inconscient que la scène allait se répéter encore un peu. La première fois j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à l'aborder, toujours de peur de l'agacer par des interruptions indésirables dans son atmosphère si calme… Mais cette fois j'allais réutiliser le filon de la première fois.

_ Dis…

Mon Moony releva la tête de son livre, m'offrant le doux sourire d'un camarade sympathique. Ma gorge était tout aussi sèche que la première fois, et mes mains tremblaient.

_ Ça te dit une chocogrenouille ?

Et oui… c'était l'approche la plus adroite que j'avais réussi à trouver à l'époque… Et je n'avais rien trouvé de mieux depuis le temps… Et mon Remus –qui n'était pas encore à moi à cette période- se mit à rougir, tout aussi empêtré que moi dans cette rencontre que nous reproduisions. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais comme la première fois je fouillais dans la poche de ma cape pour en sortir la sucrerie en question. Et c'était justement là que tout divergeait.

La première fois, comme aujourd'hui, je lui avais mis l'objet dans les mains sans lui laisser le temps de refuser. Mais, alors qu'il s'agissait d'un sachet transparent qui contenait la chocogrenouille ce jour-là, cette fois c'était un écrin rectangulaire, recouvert de velours rouge bordé d'un fil d'or. Les couleurs des griffys…

Remus fronça les sourcils, dérouté par cette sortie du script, mais mes yeux implorants le convainquirent de ne pas protester. Il ouvrit lentement l'écrin, alors que mon cœur battait la chamade, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de rire. Il y avait là, couchée sur le petit coussin noir, une chocogrenouille. Bien officiel pour une simple sucrerie… Mais ce fut quand il la prit délicatement que mon lycan s'aperçut qu'elle n'était qu'une façade. Il la lâcha, l'oubliant complètement, en découvrant les deux anneaux d'or blanc qui patientaient sur le coussin noir.

Oui, j'étais conscient d'être _un peu_ rapide en besogne, mais je savais ce que je voulais. Remus connaissait mon intention de lui passer la bague au doigt, et le Ministère ne pouvait pas s'y opposer. En plus je ne brulais pas d'étape puisque nous avions profité des dernières vacances pour nous dénicher un appartement douillet, pas aussi cher que je l'aurais voulu, ni exagérément grand, mais confortable, lumineux et pourvu d'une cave. C'était plus la décision de Remus que la mienne, parce que moi je voulais déboucher à une maison isolée avec un grand jardin pour jouer librement les soirs de pleine lune, pas d'une cave sombre… Mais bon…

Il ne me restait plus qu'à obtenir un « oui » de mon aimé pour commencer cette nouvelle vie du bon pied. Mon compagnon était d'ailleurs encore hébété par ma façon d'amener la chose et dévisageait les alliances. Il remarqua rapidement la petite rayure qui était à l'intérieur. Avec un soin quasi religieux, il retira la plus petite bague du coussin pour l'examiner de plus près et s'aperçut rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'une gravure. « _Lupus canisque _». Je n'aimais pas particulièrement le latin, et je n'étais même pas obligé de l'étudier, mais Remus m'avait proposé de m'initier et sa patience était venue à bout de mes blocages. Apprendre avec mon aimé était toujours merveilleux, surnaturel…

_ Le loup et le chien, traduisit-il sans peine bien que sa voix fut tremblante d'émotion.

Au moins je ne m'étais pas trompé… Il n'aurait plus manqué que je marque une bêtise sur nos alliances… Mais j'étais resté dans un contexte relativement simple, l'erreur n'était pas permise. Comme mon aimé ne disait toujours rien, je me lançais, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

_ Je sais que ça peut paraître ridicule, mais je tenais vraiment à le faire comme ça. J'ai souvent repensé à notre rencontre, et je trouve qu'une chocogrenouille n'était pas un remerciement satisfaisant pour le cadeau que tu m'as fais ce jour-là en me laissant m'incruster dans ta vie…

Mon aimé restait désespérément silencieux. Il ferma les yeux, baissa la tête et la secoua lentement. Je me mis à craindre le pire. C'était un « Non ! » ça… non ? Il ne voulait pas ? J'allais sûrement trop vite, encore une fois… et si je l'avais effrayé, définitivement ? Peut-être qu'il se sentait mal… ça faisait beaucoup juste après la pleine lune…

_ Remus ? Remus ça va ?paniquais-je.

_ Je le savais… Je savais très bien que tu allais chercher une idée abracadabrante pour me faire ta demande !

Mon compagnon redressa brusquement la tête et captura mon regard. Ses yeux brillaient de cette étincelle de malice que je voulais être le seul à obtenir, et il portait ce demi-sourire qui me faisait invariablement fondre.

_ Et pourtant tu trouves encore le moyen de me surprendre…

Nous partageâmes un sourire de gamin. Remus me dévisageait avec l'air conciliant et amusé qu'il prenait quand je venais lui raconter mes exploits. Il me tendit l'anneau, que je récupérais sans comprendre, le cœur chutant dans ma poitrine. Mon aimé roula les yeux en voyant mon air déconfit et me tendit sa main. Il me fallut une poignée de minutes avant de comprendre qu'il attendait que j'enfile la bague à son doigt. Je me trompais d'ailleurs, la plaçant bêtement à son majeur avant de réaliser mon erreur en voyant rire mon aimé et de corriger, rougissant, mon étourderie. Remus eut bien moins de mal à placer mon alliance sur mon annulaire gauche et m'offrit alors le plus délicieux des baisers.

Je planais totalement. Mon Remus avait dit « oui »… nous allions nous marier ! La vie ne m'avait jamais paru si belle, et elle me réservait pourtant encore tant de cadeaux… Blotti dans les bras de mon loup adoré, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire, de baver des niaiseries dans mon esprit.

_ Sirius… Je t'aime tellement…, soupira la voix infiniment douce de mon fiancé qui me caressait les cheveux.

_ Alors tu me laisseras t'aimer jusqu'à la fin des temps ?demandais-je plein d'espoir.

_ Et même au-delà…

C'était tout ce que je demandais moi… Finalement le Ministère avait eu une idée brillante…

FIN


End file.
